Wood-burning stoves have been used for cooking and heating for years. Typically, the stove is positioned inside a home's living area. For purposes of heating, a fire in a wood-burning stove must be stoked periodically in order to maintain heat output. Shortly after a fire is stoked, heat generated by the stove spikes as the fire's intensity increases. During such a spike, the wood burns rapidly and the stove's outer surfaces reach temperatures that can burn one's skin or clothing. After the wood has burned sufficiently, the stove's heat generation experiences a drop off in production during which a home's indoor temperature can drop rather quickly depending on outside temperatures. This burn cycle of heat spike and cooling reduces the effectiveness and desirability of wood-burning stoves. For example, when the cooling cycle occurs when a home's occupants are not home or asleep, the occupants come home to or wake up in a cold environment. Further, the heat spikes that occur shortly after a fire is stoked can cause safety issues for a home's occupants as a stove's outer temperature increases to skin-burning levels.